


The Strength of Leaving

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rodinia's Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sea-longing, leaving Middle-Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Legolas's sea-longing has gotten worse with the death of the king, and Gimli decides it's time to have the talk.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Rodinia's Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Strength of Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Title/pairing prompt

He’d seen the signs. It wasn’t news to him that Legolas had developed the sea-longing, but in the last few months, it had gotten so much worse. Hardly a day passed where Legolas didn’t lose his train of thought staring off into the West, at something Gimli couldn’t see in response to something Gimli couldn’t perceive. Whether he wanted to admit to it or not, it was time for Legolas to leave Middle-earth, to join his people in the Undying Lands.

The trick was going to be making him admit to that. Any time Gimli brought it up, Legolas shut it down. “I promised I would not leave you. I will not break my word to you, my love.”

With Aragorn dead, and Arwen expecting to die before much longer, there was only Gimli to hold Legolas here. As old as he was, Gimli still felt as though he had quite a while to live. A discussion with Arwen had helped Gimli make the decision to talk to Legolas.  
“You promised you would not leave me. I may have a solution for that.” Gimli summoned his courage. “Take me with you.”

Legolas turned to stare at Gimli, eyebrows furrowed. “You know what my people think of yours. Would you even want to go? I know you haven’t lived among the Dwarves for a very long time, but you were among Men who honored you, led by a king who viewed you as a brother. Could you truly be happy living among Elves?”

“I don’t know,” Gimli admitted frankly. That one, Arwen hadn’t had an answer for. “Arwen saw no reason for me not to enter the Halls of Waiting from Valinor if need be. Unlike her, this choice may be reversed, and in the end I can return to the realm of my fathers. Knowing that, for your sake, I can find the courage to try. I know you have never felt content here, that you remain only for my sake and for Aragorn, and it is only fitting that I take my turn to sacrifice for you.”

“And they would welcome you there? We would not be turned away?”

Again, Gimli had to shrug. “No one in Middle-Earth knows what the Elves of Valinor will do. Arwen can guess, and she thinks that I would be permitted to stay. I never bore the ring as Frodo did, or Sam, but I was part of the quest. Lady Galadriel would permit me to stay, and Arwen says she is likely to hold great influence there. If they do still refuse me entrance, there’s no reason for you not to stay.”

“Aside from my promise not to leave you, you mean.” Legolas put his hands on Gimli’s shoulders, giving him a serious look before pulling him into a hug. “If you’re willing to come to the Undying Lands with me, then I have only one more reason to delay going.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“I know you’ve seen some of the ship designs I’ve drawn, working to prepare for the voyage after. Those were designed for one person. It won’t take much to include you, but it will require a bit more work than simply choosing a design and building. I know ships are not caves to mine or craft into wonders, nor gold or metal to work, but you might be able to help me improve the plans as we prepare. Come, I’ll show you what I have.”


End file.
